


starting off with a bang

by RedLlamas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, I love using these tags, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lube, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party, Orgasm, because having fun is good babey!!!, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Haidar was dragged to his friend's office party and ended up spending the night of his life with a starry-eyed man





	starting off with a bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluest_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_ocean/gifts).



> recommend listening to "[Cadillac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8yMwR-1vMU)" by Miguel

Odette had dragged him to one of her fancy office parties. She said that she wanted someone to commiserate with, especially at New Year's, because apparently sticking your tongue down the CEO’s secretary’s throat counts as being in misery. 

Odette said that there’d be food there, so he asked if it was black-tie or semi casual. 

This is how Haidar found himself surrounded by business assholes in a weirdly lit studio eating hors d'oeuvres in his leather jacket and ripped jeans. He was also wearing his iconic choker, which Odette praised as the “cherry on top.” 

She’d gone off with the CEO’s secretary the moment they stepped through the door. She’d looked back at him, though, only to mouth at him, “I’m getting it.” He’d given her a thumbs-up and she ran off happily. 

Haidar was left to his own devices, drinking expensive wines, munching on expensive cheeses. 

As he was leaning on the balcony railing, he caught the eye of a very respectable man dressed in a fine suit. The suited man was talking to a shorter man with very light hair, and they were talking and joking with each other, but the taller one kept looking back at him. Haidar wanted to keep looking at him. He uncrossed his legs, a not-at-all subtle attempt at seducing him. He batted his eyes, puffed his chest. It seemed that it had an effect on the guy, because he seemed to excuse himself from the conversation to grab two drinks from a waiter’s tray. 

He made his way over to the balcony, and Haidar felt himself blushing as he was able to properly take in the presence of the man. His skin was clean, his hair shimmered in the moonlight. His suit was pressed and fresh, and he walked with purpose. He did not look at all like the hot mess Haidar was feeling right now. 

He neared and handed Haidar a flute of champagne, saying, “You enjoying the party?" 

Haidar graciously took it and took a sip. “I think so.” 

“You think so?” the handsome stranger asked, a smile on his lips. He leaned against the railing, his total attention on Haidar. 

“Yeah,” Haidar shrugged, returning the favor and turning to look at him. “I think this party would be better with something else.” 

“Oh yeah? And what would be this something else?” The man had a twinkle in his eye. 

“Something exciting, like in _The Party_ , from 1968. We need to get some go-go dancers here, or drugs, or guns, or an elephant. Something to wake everybody up. Not just Christmas songs blasting from the speakers and movies playing on the T.V.” 

The stranger checks his watch. “It's gonna be New Year soon. I think I know what's gonna turn this party around. But only if you're interested." 

Oh? “Consider me intrigued.” 

The stranger stepped closer. “I'm staying here for a while, and I've got a room to myself.” 

Haidar stepped closer as well, effectively inside the man's personal space. “Yeah? You've got a generous host.” 

The stranger nodded. “Yeah. I'm Cassio, by the way.” 

“Haidar.” 

“Would you like to see my room?” 

“Do I ever.” 

With that, Cassio took Haidar's hand and led him through the guests that were mingling about. Haidar couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that Cassio nodded to his light-haired friend and pumped his fist in the air. 

Cassio led them down a hallway off to the side of the main room, and opened the door on the right. Haidar stepped in, the lights turned on, and Cassio crowded his space, pushing him against the locked door. 

“I love what you've done with the place,” Haidar commented, leaning down so that their lips could meet. Their kiss was chaste, exploratory, but soon enough Cassio’s hands were already running down his front, reaching around to his backside to slide ceremoniously onto his ass. Haidar smiled into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Cassio’s neck, pulling him closer. Cassio’s lips were heavenly soft, he just wanted to melt into them. 

But he also wanted to get his world rocked, so he let go of his neck and started taking off his jacket, throwing it to the side. He pushed Cassio to the bed, and they both started helping each other strip off their layers, hands fumbling over buttons, hot breath on each other’s lips. Cassio’s deft fingers easily undid his pants, which were subsequently pulled down. 

Haidar stopped kissing Cassio. He couldn’t stop giggling. Cassio stood before him, haggard, half-naked, and confused as to why he wasn’t being kissed right now. 

“What?” he asked petulantly. He undid the few buttons left on his shirt and threw it on the ground. 

Haidar shook his head, taking off his boots and socks, slipping out from his pants. “Nothing, it’s just that– are you a pianist?” He took off his shirt, and all that was left were his briefs. 

“Why’re you asking?” Cassio followed his lead, taking off the rest of his clothes. Once he was as nude as the day he was born, he stepped towards Haidar, hands trailing on the waistband of his briefs. Haidar felt himself get hotter, seeing Cassio’s erection just inches away from his own. 

“Your fingers are… very intriguing,” Haidar chose his words carefully, breath catching in his throat when he saw Cassio look up at him with bedroom eyes. 

His hand dipped under the waistline, and Haidar could swear he saw stars already. 

“Let me show you how intriguing I can be,” Cassio whispered. He got on tiptoes to say into his ear, “Get in bed,” as he softly traced his fingers on Haidar’s dick. Haidar’s skin goosebumped at the command, and he readily agreed, all but jumping into bed. He laid down, reaching to take his briefs off. Cassio’s hands stopped him, and Haidar looked up to see him grinning at him above his crotch. 

“I want to,” he said. He was suddenly shy, and Haidar felt elation at the thought that he was going to be pampered. That someone wanted to pamper _him_. He removed his hands, and watched as Cassio slowly freed him from his briefs.

When Haidar’s dick was finally free, Cassio couldn’t help but be mesmerized. He felt it was fitting that he was already kneeling between Haidar’s legs, because his dick was just heaven-sent. He felt his mouth watering, so he decided to quench his thirst. 

Cassio went down on Haidar, and gasps immediately filled the air. 

Cassio’s mouth was warm, Haidar had never felt such coziness in his life. He felt chills running up his spine as Cassio’s tongue ran down his shaft, his hands a firm presence on his hips. Cassio seemed to take him as one takes the holy communion, doing his best in deepthroating him, hands reaching to play with his balls. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Haidar whispered, hips rocking into Cassio’s mouth, hands fisting in the covers. Cassio steadied him, pressing down on his hips. He pleasantly hummed around his dick, then popped off to lick his fingers to press against Haidar’s opening, twirling it just at the entrance. 

Haidar squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with pleasure. He bit his lip, and his hips moved into Cassio’s everything, needing more. Cassio patiently fucked Haidar with his fingers until he was open enough for the real deal. He popped off of Haidar’s dick and sat up, reaching over to the nightstand to grab real lube and a condom, all the while giggling to himself as Haidar loudly lamented the loss of his fingers. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, pressing a kiss on his neck, “I’m getting to it.” 

Now it was Haidar’s turn to giggle. He felt his cheeks redden, but sat up a bit to take the condom out of Cassio’s hands. He opened it and reached over to pull it over Cassio’s dick, giving it a few tugs, devilishly smiling up at a whimpering man. 

“Jesus, Haidar,” Cassio struggled to say, pulling his hands away. Haidar only smirked, leaning back on the bed, spreading his legs once more. Cassio squeezed a nicely sizable dollop of lube and slicked his dick with it, causing Haidar to comment, “You gonna get off by yourself or in me?" 

Cassio grinned and knelt between him, leaning down to kiss him again. He aligned his dick with Haidar’s opening and gently pressed against it, whispering, “Honey, I wanna get off with you.” 

Haidar was about to respond, but gasped as Cassio slowly entered him, slick and smooth, ever so gently. Cassio buried his face in the notch of Haidar’s neck and breathed him in, burying himself up to the base. Haidar breathed again, gutturally so. Cassio kissed his neck, murmuring against his skin, “Breathe, darling.” 

Haidar did as told. He unclenched, letting the feeling of Cassio’s dick become natural, inviting. He felt Cassio slowly slide out of him, until the tip of his dick was the only thing in him. He felt empty, wanting, yearning. 

He mewed loudly, rocking his hips back down onto Cassio’s cock, anxious to get fucked. Cassio laughed against his skin, reverting down into his dick. He rocked back inside of Haidar, hooking an arm under Haidar’s knee, pushing it higher as he re-entered him. Haidar arched his back, lost in the sensation. He crossed his legs over Cassio’s waist, arms around his shoulders, bringing him ever closer. 

Cassio began working his hips, inside and out, inside and out, intent on hitting Haidar’s prostate. Haidar gasped and moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a surging heat course through him, gaining at every thrust he received. 

Cassio felt hot all over, pistoning into Haidar. He lifted his face to kiss him, lovingly so. Haidar leaned into him, rocking his hips against Cassio’s, moving in tandem with him. He brought a hand to caress his cheek, running his hand through his hair, pulling tight. Cassio groaned into their kiss, and his hips stuttered. This stuttering managed to finally hit Haidar’s g-spot, and he loudly gasped, chest heaving. He felt his thighs quake, his toes stretch out. He squeezed his knees closer against Cassio’s waist. 

Cassio pulled back just enough to say, “ _Jackpot_ ,” against Haidar’s lips before sticking his tongue down Haidar’s throat. Haidar moaned loudly, getting hotter by the minute. He felt another surge of heat pool deep in his belly, and he held Cassio so closely to his own body that he couldn’t feel where they ended or where they joined. 

There was a vague yelling, coming from so far away. Cassio popped off Haidar’s mouth with a string of saliva joining them and reached down between them to touch Haidar’s cock. Haidar whined loudly, throwing his head back on the pillows, feeling a tightness all over. Cassio could only look on fondly as he jerked him off. 

“ _Hey_ ,” he whispered. 

Haidar opened his eyes and looked at him. His face was scrunched up, and he was breaking out in sweat. 

“It’s almost New Year’s.” 

Haidar raised in eyebrows in question, rutting against Cassio’s hand and cock. 

Cassio leaned back down and roughly rubbed his thumb over his head, revelling in the pre-cum that came. Haidar shuddered, and Cassio explained, 

“ _Are you close?_ ” 

Haidar let his head fall back, he shut his eyes again and nodded. 

Cassio tsked, saying, “I want to hear you say it.” 

Haidar gasped. He nodded and said, “I’m close, I’m so fucking close.” 

“Hmm, better, but you can do better than that.” Cassio picked up speed, both on his dick and his asshole. 

Haidar inhaled sharply. He swore he could see stars. “Ahh! I’m so _fucking close!_ Cassio, Cass, please, I’m so close, please please _please!_ Fuck!” He rocked his hips in no rhythm anymore, needy for the sweet release of his orgasm. 

Cassio grinned. He kissed Cassio once more, took his hand away, and fucked him into the mattress as if life itself depended on it. 

Haidar screamed through his entire climax. 

 

It wasn’t until half an hour later of recovering from the strongest orgasm he’d ever gotten to date that Haidar remembered to ask, “Why’d you say it’s almost New Year’s?” 

Cassio trailed his finger in circles on Haidar’s stomach and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Because I wanted you to cum right when it struck midnight.” 

Haidar turned his head to look at him. Cassio had a shit-eating grin on his face, and he could only react by smiling himself. 

They both started giggling like idiots. 

“Oh my God,” Haidar chuckled. “Happy New Year.” 

“Happy New Year to you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ;) ;) ;)  
> Merry Christmas, Alex <3


End file.
